The fire
by OddLyoko
Summary: He was on fire. She was on fire. Everything was on fire. The temple was burning. One-shot RaiKim. RxK


**Kimiko's POV **

She was on fire. He was on fire.

And so was the temple. They were burning, and Raimundo was dying right in front of her eyes. Kimiko woke up in the middle of the night. She was breathing heavily, as her nightmare still remained in the back of her head. Her face was red, eyes wet. She somehow managed not to scream, although she wasn't sure if she didn't while sleeping. Then she heard a quiet move in Rai's part of the room. Kimiko opened her eyes and started to listen. A moment after it she saw him walking out of the room. He was so cute with his teddybear, but simultaneously so damn hot with his chest muscles. He obviously wasn't wearing any shirt.

Kimiko sighed quietly and lay down with her eyes closed.

**Raimundo's POV**

He somehow managed to sneak out of the room without waking anybody up. He needed to have some time alone, without his friends around. Even if it was night and they were sleeping, he still had to be ALONE. He needed to ask the stars one question. Only one, but the one that was making him sick all the time.

And the question was: am I in love in Kimiko Tohomiko?

He somehow knew that he knows the answer. But still, needed a proof.

Standing there, on a full moon night, with a teddybear in his hand, in those flip-flops and pajama pants, but with no shirt, he sighed. Sighed heavily, because his heart was speeding up just when he saw her.

Suddenly, something swished quietly. The dragon of wind turned around, but didn't see a thing.

_I'm just freaking out_, he thought and closed his eyes again.

If only he'd knew that it wasn't just his imagination, neither was it an animal... There was someone really standing behind this tree, but happened to be invisible at night because of their dark hair...

** II**

Kimiko woke up, screaming. The dream was taking over her; she felt the heat of the fire on her skin. And he was burning in front of her eyes again, screaming her name very loud.

Soon did she realize that screaming wasn't only a part of her dream. He was really standing there, with no fire on his body, keeping his hands on her shoulders and trying to calm her down.

She began to cry, as soon as she realized he's okay. She started to cry because she was so damn happy. Seeing tears on her face, he just hugged her. His naked skin close to her felt so well, the soft touch was making her breathe faster. Again, he wasn't wearing anything but pajama pants, but it wasn't what she was focused on right now. She was focused on him, holding her so tight, gently rubbing her back and whispering "it's okay, Kimiko, it's okay..." right to her ear. As soon as she shook off the fear and the parts of her dream, she felt the heat coming to her body.

The heat caused by Raimundo's touch.

She was glad it was Clay and Omi's day off, so they weren't in the temple. There were only Raimundo and her.

And Raimundo, sleepy as always, with his messy hair, looked so cute. And he was so cute. He got up even though he hated it and went to her just to make sure she was okay. He was so protective...

"I'm okay, thank you, Raimundo", she said softly. She was worried of him and didn't want him to not get enough of sleep. She knew how much he loved sleeping. "You should go back to bed now, otherwise you'll be exhausted tomorrow".

"I'm not going anywhere", he said, his hands still held on her shoulders, but he was now a few inches away. He was looking deeply in her eyes with his emerald ones. She felt like she could drown in them... "Unless you really want to sleep. But anyway, I don't think it's a good idea since you seem to have this nightmare..."

His face was so close to hers that she began to be a little nervous about it. She blushed, hoping that he won't notice.

But he did.

"Hey, it's nothing bad to have the nightmares, happens to everyone", he said, misunderstanding her blush.

"I'm okay with it, really", he calmed him. "It's just... I'm sorry for waking you up".

She looked down, closing her eyes slowly. Raimundo liked the way she'd always do it. It was cute and hot at the same time.

He went closer to her. Their foreheads and noses were abutting now, and he found it very comfortable. He also felt his heart began to beat faster.

When she opened her eyes , he told her slowly and gently:

"You are the only person in the world that can wake me up without making me angry about it". As soon as these word were said, he wondered if he didn't push things too far. But she seemed to be okay with it, she gave him this soft smile he loved and - without unabuting their noses - nodded.

When he was reminding it a thousands times after it, he couldn't exactly tell how it started. He only knew it was her who began this - at first soft - kiss. At the beginning it was just a soft touch of her lips on his..


End file.
